Vacations Are Supposed To Be Fun, Right?
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu, Ryuga, Dynamis, Kyoya, Toby, and Zeo decide they want to go to random places for vacation. Follow them as they cause certain havoc. Contains yaoi (boy x boy), language, and a bunch of other awesome stuff. Crack!
1. Chapter 1

**For Falco276, my MFB buddie for life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters unless I insert an OC in here, and I also don't own Beyblade.**

**ENJOY THE UTTER FOOLISHNESS!**

**Warning: This contains boy x boy love. If you are off your rocker and don't like boy x boy love/yaoi, you may get your ass out of here. Oh, and language. A bunch. You can blame Kyoya and Ryuga.**

**Oh, and this contains the sweet little brunette version of Toby in the wheelchair, so you may bask in Zeo's adorable protectiveness and Toby's cutie pie ness.**

* * *

"What room are we in again?" Gingka asked curiously, having already forgotten.

"You forgot?!" Kyoya screeched (he forgot too, so if everyone else forgot, then they were all in deep shit).

Instinctively, they all look to Tsubasa, who innocently looked up at the rest of them. What, did they expect him to have Jedi powers or something? It's not like he could force push the door open.

Not only would they be a hell of a bill, but it would pretty much ruin his reputation.

"It's 1089." Tsubasa announced, using the method known as looking at your key card to see what room number you are. It's a very handy method, you should try it.

"Guys, I can't go up the stairs." Toby announced, pointing down at his wheel chair's wheels.

"You could take the elevator!" Yu offered cheerily, clinging to Tsubasa's leg (the latter didn't even notice).

"But what if some evil crook is in there with him?" Zeo chimed in worriedly, clutching Toby's handle bars as if to prevent the sickly boy from going within the elevator's deep and dark bowels.

Well, sort of. Hey! If the phrase, 'It was a dark and stormy night' could work, so could 'an elevators deep and dark bowels'. Not that elevators have bowels.

"Stick Dynamis in with him." Tsubasa suggested, flinging Yu off of his leg. The blonde pouted and settled for snuggling near Tsubasa's foot, which probably wasn't wise.

Dynamis shook his head, "No way."

"What, so you're scared of the elevator crooks too?" Kyoya teased, punching Gingka just for kicks. Get it? Just for kic - never mind.

"No." Was the simple response. You could hear the fan girls squealing! No, you really could.

A bunch of hot guys in one spot will do that to a girl. The authoress, the gracious woman who is typing this story for you all, would know.

"But Toby's so cute, they might hit on him!" Masamune practically squealed the first part.

Clouds, thunder, and lighting appeared behind Zeo. Someone was jealous. No, someone was pissed. And speaking of pissed, Masamune's pants were pissed, if you know what I mean.

"Why don't you guys just have a love triangle?" Yu asked curiously.

All eyes landed on the tiny blonde in horror. HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WAS?!

"I just want Tsubasa." Ryuga sniffed, examining his fingernails.

Kyoya caught the fainted Tsubasa, "No, he's mine."

"Love triangle~" Yu sang.

They all held in their stomach contents (almost, Gingka failed) and ignored the little blonde, who wondered why his friends were acting so weird. I mean, they knew what a love triangle was, didn't they?

"Yu," Zeo began hesitantly, "How do you know what that is?"

"Google!" Was the innocent reply.

"What's a love triangle?" Toby asked cluelessly.

"Something you don't need to know about." Zeo said firmly, looking away before Toby did that cute pout of his.

* * *

"Here's our room!" Gingka exclaimed before cannonballing onto the bed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kyoya scoffed as he threw his bag at Ryuga's head for no reason.

"At least I'm the captain and not the ugly slave." Gingka replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Boys, boys boys." They all looked at Yu, who was clicking his tongue and shaking his finger. They also noticed Tsubasa inching away from the blonde fearfully.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" At first, they thought Yu had said that, in which case the world would've ended. Luckily for them (and the world), it was Ryuga as usual. He was playing...

Nyan Cat?

All of a sudden, Tsubasa started going insane. Again, but this time, it was different.

"GUYS HELP! I'M GOING INSANE!" Tsubasa screamed, clutching his stomach.

Since he was the sensible one -aside from Zeo-, if they lost him, they'd all be dead. So, they panicked and tried to help. Here is each of their individual sayings:

"CALM YOURSELF MAN!" - Gingka.

"CALM YOUR FUCKING INVISIBLE TITS!" - Kyoya.

"MY LOVEEEEEEEE!" - Yu.

"What the hell?" - Dynamis.

"HE'S GONE DBZ!" - Masamune.

"Can I fuck him now?" - Ryuga

"Someone do something!" - Toby

"BREATH TSUBASA, BREATH!" - Zeo

However, things got even more chaotic, and so, they all began screaming. It's up to you to decide who is saying what, though it's kind of obvious.

"ZEO YOU DORK! TSUBASA OBVIOUSLY KNOWS HOW TO BREATH BECAUSE HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"BE STILL TSUBASA, BE - Oops, that only works on cows."

"Speaking of cows, I want me some beef."

"Can I please fuck him now?"

"BACK THE FUCK OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE."

"Guys, can you please stop swearing?"

"Sorry Toby, they just suck."

"I want someone to suck my-"

"RYUGA PERVERT NELSON!"

"Wait, that's seriously his real name?"

"I agree with his middle name, that's for sure. But Nelson?"

"Sucks to be him."

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chappie! **

**R&amp;R, and this is pure crack, so don't hate on it. It's not meant to be good or make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

Where we left off last, our brave heroes (not all of which are 100% sane) were preoccupied with Tsubasa losing his ever loving mind. And speaking of that, Ryuga ended up being the one to help him regain his mind.

All he had to do was smirk and say, "Want to fuck?" and then all of a sudden Tsubasa just fell over. Thankfully, Yu tried to catch him. Keyword: _tried._

He failed.

"Ryuga, stop saying that." Toby said meekly, not one to start a fight most of the time.

"But I really, really, want to fuck him." Ryuga replied sadly, which sounding really out of character.

And stupid.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked, having finally awoken.

Ryuga nodded his head rapidly. "Yes."

"..."

"LET'S HAVE A FUCKING PARTY!" Yu screeched loudly.

WHAT.

THE.

ACTUAL.

FUCK.

"I'm all for it." Ryuga remarked, resuming the task of examining both his fingernails and Tsubasa's ass.

"Everyone pick a fucking partner!" Yu screamed, running to get a check board in order to write a list.

Ryuga immediately kicked Kyoya across the room and picked Tsubasa up, bridal-style.

Zeo clutched Toby and his wheelchair protectively.

Dynamis just stood there, confused as to what a 'fucking party' was. (You could see Rago slowly rising up behind him)

Gingka grabbed a plate of hamburgers.

"Gingka, how do you fuck hamburgers?!" Kyoya asked, actually wanting to know. Hey! Who said Hamburger Anatomy doesn't exist?

"You poke them." Gingka explained, poking the bun with his finger.

Everyone nearly fell over in shock.

* * *

**Short chappie, I know, but dang it, my head hurts ;-;  
**

**R&amp;R, and thank you for the wonderful reviews I have so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dang. I need to update this more...Sorry people! *insert stupid face here***

**Disclaimer: Eh...I own jack shit.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Where we last left off, our brave heroes wanted to have a fucking party. Well, mostly just Yu. But they called off the fucking party because Gingka got hungry, and since everyone else was hungry, they began their adventure!

To the buffet table!

"TACOS!" Gingka screamed happily, throwing himself onto the plate of tacos unceremoniously.

"I ain't paying for that." Kyoya announced, punching Benkei, who'd come out of nowhere and tried to glomp him.

Tsubasa pulled out his wallet before putting it back and shaking his head. "I don't have enough money, either."

Ryuga snuck up on the silver haired blader and put his hands on the tan shoulders, whispering, "I don't have enough _you." _

Yu began screeching about ungodly things, while Gingka stuffed his face with tacos. Dynamis examined his nails and shoved Rago away from him (don't ask how he was able to), and Zeo was busy trying to get Toby to eat stuff.

"Toby, will you marry me?" Masamune asked dreamily.

The brunette spat, "Hell no."

They all gaped and looked at Toby in surprise. What the fuck was his problem?!

"Is he on his peroid?" Gingka asked, swallowing his last piece of taco.

Kyoya wacked the orange haired blader on the head, "That's women only!"

"Close enough." Gingka replied nonchalantly.

Yu pulled out a metal detector and pointed it at Toby, but the brunette kicked the little blonde away, laughing manically. They all stared at him, utterly horrified. Well, Masamune was too busy sobbing to stare.

Poor guy.

Rejection hurts.

"Toby, calm down..." Zeo coaxed, placing a hand on Toby's back comfortingly.

Slap!

"HE FUCKING SLAPPED ZEO!" Kyoya exclaimed, holding his chest in laughter.

Zeo looked stunned and slightly hurt at the odd turn of events. All of a sudden, Damian snuck up on Zeo and groped his ass with a smirk on his face. The redhaired blader squeaked and jumped away, hiding behind Toby's wheel chair.

"Will you be my boyfriend..." Masamune hesitated, remembering what had happened the first time. "...Toby?"

Before anyone could say 'awwwwwwww'...

"I AIN'T YO BOYFRIEND FOOL!" Toby yelled, running Masamune over with his wheel chair repeatedly.

"He's gone psychotic!" Zeo wailed, absentmindedly punching Damian, who brushed himself off indignantly.

"Period~" Gingka sang.

"This is why I'm gay." Kyoya announced, "Women act like this."

"I'm gay because Tsubasa exists." Ryuga said, grinning when Tsubasa blushed and looked away.

Yu then went full out Bruce Lee.

* * *

**Favorite for Bruce Lee Yu!  
**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. Sorry.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Toby's still acting like a lunatic, Masmune's still sobbing, and Zeo's face still hurts.

But yet, all is well!

Not.

"What can we do for Toby?" asked Zeo worriedly as he watched his best friend obliterate Benkei.

"We could buy him pads for his period," Gingka suggested nonchalantly, nearly choking on his taco when Kyoya slapped him harshly.

"He's not a woman, so he has no period! Get it through your head!" The green haired blader exclaimed irritably, sending the orange boy next to him an angry glare.

"Let's make a parody of Let it Go from Frozen, guys!" suggested Yu, who had a good idea for once.

Here's their parody:

My sister's about to die

I don't even care

I love my ice powers

And my gorgeous blonde hair

Screw Anna, I am better

The fans totally, agree

Let em see

I don't care

Let them scoff

I'll just flip my hair

Fuck conceal

I want to feel

So I'm going to reveal

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

I don't give a fuck anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Screw Anna and her stupid doors

Let the people freeze

See if I care

Let the storm rage on

I'll just flip my hair

And, when you see the brave heroes again, you'll get to see the rest of the song! Isn't that great?

* * *

**Favorite for 'Fuck it All'!  
**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
